


Addictions.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Addiction, Anal, Cringe, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, blowjob, cum, handjob, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: < "I'm busy, come back later!" Felix finally shouted, Locus didn't like that, "busy with what?" He placed his ear on the door, he could hear shuffling and a low---  >





	Addictions.

"Its not fair" Felix crossed his arms, Locus closed a box and sighed "You're addicted, and you need to stop."  
"IM NOT ADDICTED!" Felix stood up in the couch "I CAN STOP WHENEVER I WANT, YOURE JUST JEALOUS!" Felix threw his arms in the air. Locus stood unaffected by the loud yelling, "right."

The smaller man jumped down and tried to grab the box but Locus held it firmly "aw, Coman Locs, just one? A tiny one, so tiny its not even all that bad" Felix tugged at the box.

"If its not that bad, you won't need it."  
"But-"  
"Felix, you brought it with you outside-"  
"That's not fair, nobody even sa--"  
"It was making a sound, if anybody but me was close to you, they would've put two and two together."  
Felix let the box go and walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Locus put the box on a high shelf, even if Felix stood on a chair he wouldn't reach it.   
It had been a while since they shared a bed, and Felix's addiction made it even worse; its one thing that they did it together and its normal that he does it... But it have gotten out of hand.

 

"Felix?" Locus gently knocked on the door, no response "you can't stay mad at me."  
Still nothing, Locus sighed and tried to open the door... Its locked? Felix never locked his door, not even when he was masturbating... he didn't even close the door when he did that.

"I'm busy, come back later!" Felix finally shouted, Locus didn't like that, "busy with what?" He placed his ear on the door, he could hear shuffling and a low... buzzing.  
"Son of a bitch." Locus stood back and pulled out his handgun and shot off the lock, Felix yelped and looked horrified at Locus as he walked in.

 

"Where is it." Locus demanded.  
"W-where's what, pff" Felix covered himself  
Locus pulled off the sheet where he saw, Felix without anything on and... an electric toothbrush...  
Locus stood there, shocked, and thinking.  
Felix's face turned red with embarrassment, Locus put his gun away and walked out the door.

 

"L-Locs?!" Felix said after him.  
"Oh crap, maybe I am addicted" Felix picked it up and threw it away, before hiding under the covers.

"You're addicted but you just need to be addicted to something..." Locus pulled of the sheet, he stood there with a bottle of lube and an 10" dildo.  
"More efficient" Locus grinned.  
Felix eyed the 10", "ah, not this" Locus threw it out the door, and pulled down his own boxers "But this."

Felix picked his lips and crawled over and gently cuped Locus' balls, his mouth ghosted over the head.  
"Thought you wanted to be penetrated" Locus inhaled as Felix stuck out his tongue.

"I'd rather take you" Felix swallowed Locus whole, the head brushed against the palate making Locus' breath shake as he grabbed Felix's hair.  
Felix was no amateur, he knew how to use his tongue and hands to give Locus a mind blowing blowjob.

 

He put pressure on the ridge with his tongue, swirled around the head, flicked against it with the tip of his tongue, and sucked it like a popsicle.

Locus hadn't been sucked for weeks, he couldn't take it much longer, he rocked into Felix's mouth and came down the throat. The taller leaned down and laid in the bed, breathing heavily.   
Felix joined next to him, tracing his fingers along the lines of scars.

 

"That was..." Locus started  
"Amazing?" Felix smirked, proud of his work.  
"...not my plan" Locus opened his eyes.  
"What?" Felix moved back  
"I was to get you off not--" he gestured to himself "...The other way around."   
Felix bit his lower lip, "I don't dare to touch it"  
"What do you mean?" Locus was confused.  
"Well, I haven't really been... masturbating in a while, I've only used dildoes but not... stroked myself" Felix rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

 

Locus looked down at Felix's erect throbbing member, dripping precum, basically purple in colour.  
"Felix--" Locus sat up, unsure of what to do.  
"Don't worry, I'll eventually do it, but its almost painful ahaha-- hey! Let go!" Felix tried to get loose from Locus' grip, he had placed Felix against his chest, between his legs.  
His legs held Felix's down, and one arm held his two away from Locus' free hand; which he grabbed Felix's dick with.  
He didn't even need to move it, Felix was gasping and almost moaning at the contact.  
Locus let his thumb roll over the head and he came all over, Locus stroked Felix through his orgasm.

"I--gawd--" Felix went flaccid in Locus' arms.

"Mission completed." Locus smiled and kissed Felix's mouth.

 

The end.


End file.
